Mario and Sonic on Deck
by MarioMario54321
Summary: Our two legendary rivals take a cruise line with all their friends. What new places will they visit? Read and find out! SonicxAmy, VectorxVanilla.
1. The End of the Olympic Winter Games

**Mario and Sonic on Deck**

I was in the middle of taking a cruise while I wrote this. I brought my laptop with me, but had limited access to the internet. Access to the internet is expensive. Espeically by the minute. So all I had was my laptop, and the files stored on it. Anyway, being out on a cruise, and being fans of both Mario and Sonic can really blend together to create completely new ideas. I hope you all enjoy this.

-MarioMario54321

**Disclaimer: **All Mario characters belong to Nintendo, and all Sonic characters belong to SEGA. I only own Dr. Bluetooth, Teleko Nesus, and Camora.

* * *

Mario and his friends, as well as Sonic and his friends, all had fun at the Olympic Winter Games that had taken place. But after the closing ceremony that ended the games, all the snow had begun melting, and the Winter Games were as good as over.

The two legendary rivals and their friends and foes were all riding the plane back from Vancouver, Canada. The two Mario brothers were sitting next to each other, chatting with each other.

"It was preety cool how you got all 5 Blue Coins in those Dream Events, bro!" Luigi told Mario.

"Hey. If I can collect 240 Blue Coins scattered all over the island of Isle Delfino, of which there are 30 per part of the island, 20 in the plaza, and 10 in Corona Mountain, I can collect 5 Blue Coins in 6 different Dream Events." replied Mario.

"It's like you were born to hunt blue coins. They're very rare. I wish I could have been there with you. It's bad enough they kick me out of Super Mario 64."

"Don't worry Luigi. I'm sure Nintendo had no plans of putting you in Super Mario Sunshine anyway. Since no one's talked about you ever being in it."

"That's true." admitted Luigi, rubbing his chin with his hand. "Getting back to the Winter Games, you were pretty awesome. Especially at the Festival, how you defeated all those bosses with ease. Like Dry Bowser. He was like the hardest of them all."

"Speaking of whom, I'll never understand how Dry Bowser became his own person after what happened back in 2006." said Mario, who was referring to the game: New Super Mario Bros. (DS)

"Huh? Oh yeah that thing." Luigi said afterward. "Neither will I."

"Hey. Will you two please do me a favor and quit talking about Festival Mode bosses? It's pissing me off!" said a voice behind them.

That voice was none other than Kunckles the Echidna, who of course hated when a rival appeared in Festival Mode, because it was annoying.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous that Rouge got to be a rival in that mode, or are you annoyed that rivals appear without warning in that mode?" said Sonic the Hedgehog, who of course was sitting near him. He was sitting next to his best buddy with two tails, known as Miles Tails Prower, Tails for short. He was watching.

"Both I guess." said the echidna, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the huge plane away from the Mario brothers and Team Sonic, the Chaotix, the Wario brothers Wario and Waluigi, and Silver the Hedgehog were chatting with each other. But really the Chaotix were talking amongst themselves rather than with everyone else.

"They didn't let me compete in the Olympic Games! It sucks!" complained Charmy Bee, who was talking with the two other members of the Chaotix Trio, Espio the Charmeleon and Vector the Crocodile.

"So?" said Espio. "They didn't put me in the games either. But you don't hear me complaining about it."

"Well yeah, but they let Vector in! Why him? Why just him and not either of us? Is it because all the positions were full?"

"Actually Charmy, they let me in because I'm bigger than you, and because you're too young.

"Young? That's age discrimination right there! That's it! I'm gonna get you Vector!"

Charmy made a dive for Vector, but Silver then used phsycokinesis to hold him in place and keep him from diving at the crocodile.

"That's enough. Both of you!" he said.

"Yeah. You're ALL annoying!" growled Wario. "I just want to escape the cold for once, but I don't want to be in the presence of any problems on the way."

"I'm with him." said Waluigi, his hand on Wario's shoulder.

"Listen Charmy." said Espio, "Did Toad, the mushroom headed guy, complain when he wasn't asked to participate in the games? No! He became an announcer and host in both Festival Mode and Party Mode."

"Did Cream complain when she wasn't asked to compete? No! She's about your age anyway, and she, alongside Toad, was a host for Festival/Party Mode."

"And what about us? Even though we didn't get to be in the games, you forgot that we were part of the games too. We were both located on the sidelines of the game, and wern't you the one to drop the puck in the middle of the field during the hockey games?"

Then, right when Espio said this, Charmy remembered something.

"Aha! Now I remember! I was part of these games! Everyone was. I must of hit my head on the door entering the plane. Maybe that's what caused me to forget."

"How can you get hit on the noggin, not pass out, and forget something?" questioned a very stumped Vector.

"I don't know......" said Charmy who was also puzzled by this.

The only one who would know this is Mario, for he once met someone who forgot something, then he had to use his hammer to hit the guy over the head to help him remember. But Charmy never found out.

A few hours later, the plane landed at the airport. As soon as they opened the doors, everyone had relaxed themselves and slowly started making their way out of the plane to the outside.

"So what do you wanna do this summer, Mario?" Luigi asked him.

"Well, I don't really have any plans for this summer. Plus, there's no more Summer Olympics taking place at Beijing this year." he replied.

Luigi said nothing, turned his head and just walked forward as Mario followed alongside.

Mario thought about going to Isle Delfino, but of course he wanted to try something different this time. He also thought about Peach Beach, which resembled Isle Delfino greatly. He even thought about the cruise ship that could be seen in the distance that belonged to Daisy, called Daiy Cruiser. Then, he had an idea. The red capped plumber turned around suddenly, which caught Luigi off guard, and said:

"A cruise!" he declared.

Standing in front of him, formerly behind him, were Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Blaze.

"You want to spend your summer on my cruise ship?" asked Daisy, getting a thought.

"No. Better!" said Mario with rising excitement.

"How about all of us from Nintendo and all of you from SEGA..." he said pointing to Amy and Blaze. "...get together and go on one cruise line like we all took part in the Olympic Summer Games and Winter Games!"

"He's right. Both Olympic Games were hard work. I do need a vacation." said Peach.

The other 3 girls thought about it. They also agreed.

"He's right. We all worked hard to get all these medals, right girls?" Amy said.

"Yeah!" supported Daisy.

"I guess we do all need time off." said Blaze.

"Awesome. This is going to be even better than the seventh Mario Party!" Mario said with joy.

Sonic heard him. He was walking right by.

"They should make a Sonic Party." he said as he walked by. "But what are we talking about?"

"A cruise liner." Amy said to him.

Sonic froze right on the spot when he heard the word "cruise liner".

"A what....?" he said.

As a matter of fact, Sonic was terrified of the idea of he, his friends, and Mario's friends going on a cruise, because he was afraid of the water, and he gets seasick too.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mario.

"He's afraid of water. It's one of his weaknesses." Amy said to him.

Sonic then ran away a fast as he possibly could.

"Really? Well then how did he beat me in that Aquatics Event back in the Beijing 2008 Games?"

"I don't know..." Amy responded.

"Well, whatever happens." the red capped plumber responded.

Soon, this news (about the cruise) spread to all other characters of Mario and Sonic. Everyone went back home soon afterward, and went with their lives as usual until then. Bowser kept doing his evil bidding with Peach, having Mario to come all the way out to do what he always does: rescue her. Eggman went back to his plan of building the Eggman Empire, leaving Sonic to go out to his lair and stopping him in every turn. But above all, everyone except Sonic couldn't wait to get a break from all this.


	2. Mario and Sonic Set Sail

Six months later, everyone headed for the dock where the ship was docked. It was a huge, beautiful cruise liner, it was white and had red and blue stripes on it that stretched from the prow all the way to the stern. It was called: The S.S. MarioandSonic.

Mario, Sonic, and the rest of the group were walking towards the ship, and as they got on it, Mario and Luigi chatted with each other.

"I can't believe they named the ship after you! I'm so jealous!" Luigi told Mario.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were chatting with each other as well.

"Can you believe it Sonic? This is the first time that you me, everyone we know, and Mario's friends and foes are going together on one cruise ship, visiting places we already know well, and places that are very new to us!" said Tails.

"Yeah.......great." Sonic said half excited, for he was actually not looking forward to being out at sea because of his fear of water.

"If you could beat Mario at the Aquatics, you could beat him at the big swimming race they're having at the Lido Deck tomorrow. Just don't forget to bring your swimming flippers."

Right when he said "swimming trunks", Sonic suddenly lost his fear of the water. He remembered that when he raced Mario at the Aquatics portion of the Summer Olympic Games, he was wearing swimming flippers, which allowed him to swim perfectly. He would lost his fear of the water when he had something that would help him swim.

"Yeah. You're right Tails."

"That's the spirit Sonic!"

Mario overheard everything.

"So that's how he beat me!" he said out loud.

"Don't get used to it. He's a teenager who can't swim and still wears flippers like little kids do." Knuckles said with a chuckle. This caused Tails to laugh as well. Sonic hit him lightly on the shoulder, which meant: "It's not funny!"

&&&

Meanwhile, at the front desk after everyone boarded the ship, as Doney Kong walked by...

"Hey!" yelled someone at the front desk, "No animals allowed on the cruise ship!"

Donkey Kong turned around.

"You! Get off the ship. No animal allowed!"

Mario took notice and went up to the front desk.

"Did you just say, 'No Animals Allowed'?" asked Mario.

"Yes." replied the man at the front desk.

This caused Yoshi to get mad and attack the man at the front desk. He stuck out his tongue and swallowed him whole.

"Hey! Spit him out!"

People began surrounding, and they all tacked Yoshi, causing him to spit out the front desk man.

"THIS IS WHY WE DON'T ALLOW ANIMALS ON THIS SHIP!!! GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled the man.

"Hey! I beg to differ!" said a woman's voice.

This voice was none other than Rouge the Bat, who was hanging upside-down, watching the whole thing. She got down and flew over to the front desk.

"What do you mean 'No Animals Allowed'? Sonic and his friends are all animals! Even me! I'm a bat for screeching out loud!" protested Rouge. "So why are you going to kick a green dinosaur and a gorilla with a tie who both have their own place in all this, off the ship? You should know better! These 2 'animals'..." she said, making air quotes with her fingers when she said 'animals', "...just happen to behave like people too. They don't go around causing trouble, taking up all your food, polluiting all your pools, and breaking all your windows. So why don't you do me, and everyone on this ship a favor and make an exception to these 2 passengers of this cruise!

".........ok. Sure. No animals allowed.....except for.....what are their names?"

"Their names are Yoshi and Donkey Kong." said Mario.

"Except for you two, Yoshi and Donkey Kong...."

And so, both the small green ridable dinosaur and the red-tied gorilla were let off the hook thanks to Rouge who vouched for them.

"Thanks for what you did." Mario told Rouge.

"No problem, kid." she responded.

Without another word, the bat flew out the door and up to the Lido Deck to enjoy the jaccuzis.

"What's going on here?" said Bowser, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, apparently they have a No Animal policy." said Dr. Eggman, who was chatting with him.

"What? That's outrageous!"

"I know! Good thing I'm human."

"Are you kidding? I saw the way that bat with the heart on her bosom handled that. Sonic and his friends, as well as all of Mario's friends and foes are allowed on this ship." Bowser said.

"Yeah? Well you seem confused. They just eliminated that rule." said the doctor.

"What? They just take out a rule like that?"

"Yes. Weird huh?"

"Yes....but it still makes no sense."

&&&

Anyway, Mario and Luigi made way to their cabin. Their cabin number was 3410 on Deck 3. The red capped plumber opened the door.

"Hmmm. Nice room they got here." said Mario.

"Yeah. But it's too bad we couldn't get a room on the upper deck. Those rooms are the best."

"Oh relax. Let's just make ourselves at home and enjoy the cruise."

"Ok then....." responded Luigi.

Meanwhile, in the upper decks....

"Oh yeah! Nothing like some time in a hot tub to get your muscles relaxed and your stress removed!" said Vector as he was drying himself after spending time in a hot tub.

"Well it's about time. I'm stressed out just by you showing off." Espio complained.

"Hey, can I join you?" asked Charmy.

"Uhhh....sure. Go ahead." said Espio.

"Yay!"

Meanwhile in cabin 1991, Sonic was in bed, and he was feeling seasick, and he looked as if he was dying of a heart attack.

"What's wrong, Sonic? We've only been here for 5 minutes and you're already sick of it?" Tails told him.

"Hmpt. Let him be that way. He hates cruises. He never wanted to come to one in the first place." teased Knuckles, who was also sharing the room with Sonic and Tails.

"Get......me........off........this........ship!" whined Sonic, as he was in a very rough spot, and there was no way or chance of him getting any better.

Meanwhile in another cabin, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Wario, and Shadow (all enemies/rivals of Mario and Sonic) were sharing the cabin together.

"I got it!" said Eggman with an evil laugh shortly afterward, "I'll build a giant floating iceberg base, get this ship to crash into it, forcing everyone to get onto the lifeboats, and I'll lure them all to the iceberg, and then I'll brainwash them all and then start building the Eggman Empire! It's genius!"

Bowser, Wario, and Shadow all stared at him in carelessness.

"Can't you wait your evil plots to get rid of whoever you hate after this cruise is over?" said Bowser.

"Yeah. And where the hell is Waluigi?" said Wario.

"I believe he's across the hall." said Shadow, his back turned.

Wario stepped outside the cabin, knocked on the door, and Waluigi was there, holding the door open. Bowser Jr. was sharing a room with him. Bowser stepped outside.

"Hey, Waluigi, can I switch cabins with you?" Bowser asked him.

Waluigi decided it was a good idea for obvious reasons.

"Sure!"

And with that, Bowser and Waluigi switched cabins.

"Smart move, papa! Now all we need is Mama Peach, and then we're set!" Bowser Jr. said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jr.? Princess Peach is NOT YOUR MAMA!!!!!"

Bowser roared so loud it caused the whole ship to shake, but good thing it didn't cause it to sink, because if so, it would be the Titanic thing all over again but with a twist.

"I know. But I can't get accept that fact."

"Well, try! And speaking of Princess Peach, where is she?"

Bowser always wondered where Princess Peach was, because he is always trying to make her his wife, even though it would cause the Chaos Heart to reappear again, because he is always kidnapping her.

&&&

As a matter of fact, unlike the other cabins on the cruise liner, there was one cabin better than all the rest, even the ones on the highest deck right before the Lido Deck. It was located in the midship (center) on Deck 9, and it's like 8 times wider and roomier than a regular cabin. It wa none other than the Presidential Suite.

"All right." said someone who worked on the ship. "Here we are ladies. The presidential suite. The best suite there is."

The man opened the double doors, as Peach, Daisy, Amy and Blaze stepped in. They could not believe how big the suite was. It was almost 4 times the size of a regular hotel suite. It had a balcony, a hot tub, 4 wide matress beds, each one Tempur Pedic, some beautiful works of art on the walls, several refridgerators, the tables were Mahogany, it had multi-color lava lamps, and it even had it's own swirly slide. It was everything that one could wish for.

"I love it!" said Amy with glee.

"Me too!" said Peach.

"Me three!" said Daisy. 

"This'll work." said Blaze with a smile. "All together we had enough money to afford it. So I guess we shouldn't let it go to waste, shall we?"

Then, Silver walked by.

"The presidental suite? You got it?" said Silver, who was jealous.

"Yeah. We all paid for it." Blaze told him.

"Awwww. I wanted to share a room with you, Blaze."

"Oh well. Better luck next time."

"Besides, us girls need a place of our own away from the boys. Where we can be ourselves." said Amy.

"Yeah. Amy's right!" agreed Daisy.

"Come on, girls! Let's make haste!" said Peach a she and the other 3 girls cheered: "Yay!" in unison.

"........heck." moaned Silver, and then he walked away.

That night, in the Mario Bros Suite (I'm calling them "suites" instead of "cabins" now!), after the ship left the dock....

"Hey bro, did you hear? Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Amy, and Blaze all got the presidential suite. The best suite there is."

Mario gasped. "Really? Well. We should visit them sometime."

"Yeah. Anyway, I hear this cruise ship's first stop is Isle Delfino!" said Luigi optomistically.

"Really? This cruiser's going to Isle Delfino? I thought you could only get there by plane! No cruise ship's ever gone there before!" said Mario.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Cool! When's it gonna arrive there? And where's it going next?"

"Well....." said Luigi, thinking for a while. "The day after tomorrow is when we get there. And they day after that, the ship will arrive in some place called Southern Island."

"Southern Island? Never heard of it." said Mario with a puzzled expression while holding his chin. "Well, all I know is that it's an island, in the south!"

"Yeah. But that's not the only thing about it. We'll just have to see....." said Luigi, yawning.

"Good night, Luigi!" said Mario.

"Good night, bro!" replied Luigi.

Without another word, both capped plumbers went and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. A Dentist and a Rabbit

Note: This Chapter has VectorxVanilla in it.

The next day was a fun day out at sea. Everyone continued to enjoy themselves, except for Sonic, who was still in bed, as Tails went up and spoke to him.

"Come on, Sonic. You've been in that bed ever since the boat has left the dock. Get up and do something for a change."

"No......too......dizzy......too......seasick.......too........AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!!"

Sonic has hit the point where he couldn't take it anymore and went mad, he then got up and started running around the whole ship, causing people to trip and fall, in the cafeteria, foods and beverages spilled and fell to the floor making a mess of things, as the blue hedgehog ran at the speed of sound around the cruise ship multiple times, trying to calm down.

Tails' heart lept right to his throat and started beating like a drum.

"What.......just......happened......." he said slowly, his eyes wide with surprise, as Knuckles got out of bed.

"Well, at least he's finally up and running." he said on his way to the sink.

Before long, Sonic had finally stopped running, and fell to the floor. He was so unconscious. A few guys who worked at the cruise ship picked him up and took him to the ship's hospital, and put him in bed for him to feel better. And as for the mess he caused, Tails was left responsible for it, and had to pay for everything.

"Great. Now I'm broke. What am I to do?" he said.

"There's a bingo game taking place at Deck 5. Go there and see if you can get lucky and win." suggested Knuckles.

"Well, I guess....sure, why not?" he said to himself. "But I'm gonna need some money for a bingo card. Can I borrow some."

Knuckles crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Sure. But remember...you owe me."

At the Lido Deck, The Chaotix were enjoying the jacuzzi. The three of them were laying back, letting go of all of life's problems, when the towel boy passed by.

"Hey. You."

The three of them opened their eyes and looked at the towel boy.

"You with the helmet and the stinger. Read the sign." he said, pointing at the sign. The sign he was pointing to read "No one under the age of 12 allowed in the jacuzzi without an adult.".

"So? He's with me." said Vector.

The towel boy then walked away.

"That's it! I'm tired of these people pointing out the rules! Rules Rules Rules!!! I'm just sick of it!" screamed Charmy, getting out of the jacuzzi, still stressed as if unaffected by the hot soothing waters.

"Hey. Calm down. You're drawing attention." warned Espio, as people started to stare.

"Sorry." said the stressed bee getting back in the hot water. "I'm just tired of all this age discrimination that's been going on."

"Why don't you go to the hot tub in our suite and cool your head?" suggested Vector.

"Why did we come all the way out to the Lido Deck to enjoy this hot tub when we have one in the cabin?" said Espio.

Vector thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I guess I was kinda.........."

Before he could say "stupid", Vector saw someone who he had not expected to see on the ship. Someone he would do anything for.

"Uhhh....Vector? You there?" said Espio, who put his hand in front of the croc's face, he waved it up and down, but Vector's eyes were perfectly fixed.

"I think we lost him." said Charmy.

Indeed, they lost him. Vector was focused on none other than Miss Vanilla. She and her daugher, Cream the Rabbit, were sitting next to each other wearing swimsuits underneath a table with an umbrella.

"Oh great. It's the Vector and Vanilla thing all over again." said Espio with a facepalm.

"Hey! Miss Vanilla! It's me!" shouted Vector.

But before he could say anything else, someone walked up to her and they began talking. This man was wearing a dentist's robe and had white hair and was handsome looking. His name was Doctor Gurmfrey Bluetooth, or Dr. Bluetooth for short.

* * *

For first time readers, I suggest you visit and read my profile which contains a bio on Dr. Bluetooth, incase you don't know who he is.

* * *

Vector saw Vanilla and Dr. Bluetooth speaking. Vector saw how they were holding hands, and then began walking away together, Cream and Cheese following them. Leaving Vector practically heartbroken in the spot, not even the soothing jacuzzi would help now.

"No. No. No.......NOOOOO!!!" screamed the croc, which drew the attention of everyone, except Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla. But the dentist looked back, decided it was nothing, and kept walking while holding Vanilla's hands.

"That dentist! He's trying to take Vanilla away from me!" said Vector as he got out of the jacuzzi.

"Come on, Vector. You don't know that. Maybe they were just chatting about something else." said Charmy, trying to calm his nerves.

"Get real, you stupid bee! He and her were holding hands! This is a sign that they're in love!" said the croc.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid!? You're calling me stupid just because I tried to tel you that Miss Vanilla and that man wern't agreeing to go out?"

"That's enough! Both of you!" screamed Espio, who could not take anymore arguing, as he stepped out of the jacuzzi as well.

"Why don't you follow them around, and see if they're really dating." suggested the charmeleon.

"Hey! Good idea! Thanks, Espio. No man is gonna get in between me and my woman!" said Vector holding up a finger.

And with that said and done, Vector started spying on Dr. Bluetooth and Vanilla. While he was doing so, Shadow went to the smoothie bar and wanted a smoothie.

"One banana smoothie, please." he said to the smoothie lady.

"I'm sorry sir, we are all out of bananas." she said.

"What? Why?"

"Someone stole all our bananas."

"Who? Who would steal bananas?"

"I don't know."

Shadow turned around, and he saw Donkey Kong carrying several huge boxes.

"Stay here, lady. I'll be right back."

Shadow followed the greedy gorilla all the way to the supply closet of the ship.

"End of the line, banana thief!"

Donkey Kong turned around. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"$^$*? ##!$%? (Who are you? Why did you follow me?)" said the banana-loving ape.

"Return those bananas!"

"#$#%$^&$#!!!!!!! (Why should I? I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything in a while!!!!!!)"

"So? That doesn't give you the right to steal bananas!"

"#$%&*! (Leave me alone!) %^&,*# #%#^! (Diddy Kong, get him!)"

Diddy Kong jumped out from behind the boxes and tried to tackle Shadow, but Shadow pushed the poor monkey back, causing him to crash into the boxes.

"You asked for it now!"

Shadow took out a red emerald out of nowhere, the same way Amy would take out her Piko Piko Hammer, and said:

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!"

A bright red flash of light appeared. It was so bright it caught the attention of the Mario Bros, the Wario Bros, the 4 girls, and Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles). But especially the attention of Rouge.

After the flash, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were frozen in place like statues, and Shadow, without saying or doing anything else, took all the boxes filled with ripe, yellow bananas, and took them back to the smoothie bar.

"Thanks, sir. I owe you one." said the bar lady.

"Whatever. Now can I have my banana smoothie?"

"I'm sorry sir. I still can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Our blender's broken. It broke when someone who looked like you but with blue fur turned and accidently knocked it over.

"**SOOOOOONNNIIIIICCC!!!!!!!"**

Sonic watched, and to his joy, Shadow screamed this at the top of his lungs, and it caused the area to shake a little.

"Heh heh. That's the most fun I've had all cruise!" said Sonic, who was no longer feeling sick.

"You think that was fun..." Tails told him, "Wait until tomorrow when we arrive in an island called Isle Delfino! It's a tropical paradise filled with these mountain people called "Piantas", and ocean people in shells called "Noki".

"You really should check it out! It's where I had my vacation!" Mario told him.

"What did you do there?" asked Knuckles.

Mario stood there speechless, he didn't want to mention anything about Shadow Mario or the mess that took place, or how he had to go on another adventure, this time with F.L.U.D.D. A Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device (was the mention of the full name really necessary?), to save the citizens of the island.

"I..I had fun. I went exploring, I went to the amusement park, I went to the hot springs of the mountain. It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah." supported Luigi.

"I can't wait either!" said Bowser Jr. with an evil smile.

"Not this time Jr. we're not going back there and causing trouble for everyone. That can wait until after this one week cruise is over!" said Bowser.

"Awww....." his son replied.

"Hey Sonic, guess what else!" said Tails.

"What?"

"I got lucky at bingo today!"

_Three hours ago..._

("I'm almost there! All I need now is G7 and I win!") thought Tails, who was among about a hundred other people with bingo cards.

"G7! G7! Who's got G7?" said the bingo host into the microphone.

"Me! I've got G7! I also got bingo!" hollered the twin-tailed fox.

A lucky Tails waited for someone to check his card, and he saw that he really did get bingo. Tails felt like one of the luckiest people in the world for that matter.

"No fair! I was so close!" growled Wario.

"Calm down, bro. You'll get it next time." Waluigi told him.

_Right now....._

"That's awesome, Tails! But why did you want to try and win a big cash prize for yourself and/or us?"

Tails rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Long story." he said.

"That money was supposed to be mine!" hollered a very angry Wario.

"Calm down! I thought we settled this." Waluigi told him.

That night, at the presidential suite.....

"Hey girls! Guess where the ship is stopping tomorrow!" said Peach with glee.

"Where?" Daisy, Amy, and Blaze all asked at once.

"Isle Delfino!"

"Oh yeah. That place." said Daisy.

"What's that?" asked Blaze.

"It's part of our world. You wouldn't understand until you went there for real." Daisy told her.

"Are there any romantic spots on the island?" asked Amy, who of course was eager to enjoy a night there with Sonic.

"Yes. Just wait!" Peach told her.

"Good thing the ship doesn't leave there until midnight." said Blaze.

–

&&&

–

Let's go back to Vector. Eariler today he saw Vanilla and the dentist Dr. Bluetooth talking ahd chatting, and right now, he saw them together at a dinner table, as he was hiding behind a plant, Espio and Charmy by his side.

"Are you ready for this?" the dentist told Vanilla.

"Of course I am!" replied Vanilla.

"Are you positive?"

"Sure I am!"

"All right! If you are prepared for this, then let us do it!"

Vector listened to what they were saying, and based on what they said, he was convinced that they were dating. This made Vector even more mad as his eyes darkened. He stopped listening to what they were saying.

"You should be ready Miss Vanilla! This offer is iresistable!" Dr. Bluetooth told her.

"What?"

"Let me tell you, it's expensive, but you get it absolutely free! This new brand toothpaste that I invented called "WhiteTooth" is guaranteed to make your child's teeth whiter than the brightest flash of light in the blackest night there is!"

"Really?"

"Yes. You've save a heck of a plethora of money on this deal. "WhiteTooth" is the most advanced teeth-wihitening toothpaste on the planet. It's the whole reason I became a dentist. To invent a toothpaste that will protect your children's teeth and yours! You could mess up your teeth with any sort of glucose whatsoever after using it, and your teeth will still maintain the shine! It's like a permanent-teeth cleaner! It's made me into a multi-millionaire! It's insanely pricey because of how good it is, but you get it completely free of charge because you are one of the best people I've met, and one of my best customers!"

"Wow! This is great! Now Cream won't have to worry about her poor little teeth rotting after eating the desserts I bake for her!"

"That is correct, miss. Now all you have to do is sign a contract. One sec."

Dr. Bluetooth searched his coat for a slip of paper. Vector assumed he was getting out a rose or a necklace or a wedding ring or something.

"Get ready for payback, blue boy!" he whispered to himself.

"What'll you do?" Charmy whispered to him.

"Just watch."

Vector saw a man with a cart passing by. The cart had food ordered by other customers on it. He picked up a meatball from a dish of spagetti and meatballs, and grasped it in his hands.

"A meatball." he whispered.

"What are you going to do with a meatball?" asked Charmy quietly.

"You're not thinking of....?" whispered Espio.

"Just stay back." Vector told them in whisper, as he crept slowly closer towards the table where Miss Vanilla and the dentist were sitting.

"Aha! I got it!" said Dr. Bluetooth, who felt the piece of paper in his coat.

Without hesitating, Vector threw the meatball has hard as he could. It hit the dentist right in the chest.

"Ow!"

The dentist fell back on his chair to the floor, causing some waiters and waitresses to draw to his attention. Vanilla gasped as he got hurt.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? What happened?" said Vanilla.

"I...I don't know! Something hit me!"

The dentist noticed a brown meaty stain on his coat, and he found the meatball on the floor. He picked it up.

"I believe I was hit by this meatball!"

"Well, that's weird."

"You bet it is! Now my coat is ruined! But don't worry Miss Vanilla. I shall return with my coat cleaned!"

Dr. Bluetooth got up from the floor with help from the people around him. He headed for the washroom, leaving Vanilla alone at the table, waiting.

"Ha! Now!" declared Vector. He stepped out of the bush and towards the washroom. He stood in the way of the dentist.

"Hey. Out of my way, I need to wash this stain off." he said.

"Shut up you babe stealer!" the croc threatened him.

"Excuse me!?!"

Dr. Bluetooth was completely thrown off guard.

"I don't know what you're accusing me of, but I didn't do anything!" he said.

"Be quiet! I know you did something!" Vector told him.

"Oh good. Tell me cause I don't." replied the dentist.

"You took Vanilla away from me!"

"Huh? Oh yeah her. Yes I did. So what?"

"I want her back! And I want you to back off!"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's mine!"

"I understand that. But I want her too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to do something that will make things a heck of a lot better for her!"

Vector believed he was talking Dr. Bluetooth about marrying her, and having children, leaving him hurt and broken.

"Oh no! I will not let you do that!" Vector said to him.

"Why not? It will be great for her! It will even be great for her daughter." responded the dentist.

"No it won't! You're out of your mind!"

"No. YOU'RE out of your mind. You don't even know what it is that I'm willing to offer her!"

"Shut up! You should know that Vanilla is....!"

"I'm what?"

Vanilla appeared right in front of Vector and Dr. Bluetooth.

"Vector? Is that you? What are you doing here?" she said.

"Vanilla! Please don't marry this man! Don't even date this man! I don't want you too!" he said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"DATE!!!!!????!!!!" yelled Dr. Bluetooth, who was in a sudden rage.

"You.....You think......You think me and Miss Vanilla were on a DATE!?!?! YOU THINK I WAS DATING HER!? YOU ARE OUTSIDE OF YOUR PERSONAL HYGENE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY!" yelled the dentist loudly into the croc's face.

"...............y.....y........yes....." said Vector softly with a weird look on his face.

"I'm not dating this woman you crazy croc. I was just offering her my newest and most expensive hard-to-get product that absolutely everyone wants. It's called "WhiteTooth". It will clean your teeth from a regular white or yellow to a super bright white so bright you need shades just to see it! Of course, I'm not being literal."

Vector stood there frozen for a moment. He just realized that Charmy was right after all. That he and Vanilla had absolutely nothing romantic going on. He felt stupider than ever.

"I guess that changes a lot of things." he said.

"You bet your distabled jaws that it does! Vanilla, if this is how you treat your future husband to behave and think, then I guess I'm done here!"

The angry dentist then stepped out of the room stomping the ground as he walked quickly.

"Gurmfrey! Wait! Come back! Vector didn't know better!" said Vanilla as he followed the dentist out of the room.

As of right now, let's just say that Vector has screwed up big time. How is he going to make it up to Vanilla? Find out in a later chapter.


	4. Super Sonic Sunshine

The next day, the S.S. MarioandSonic had arrived at Isle Delfino. It was parked at the docks of Ricco Harbor. Passengers were already getting off. Even our two legendary rivals, Mario and Sonic.

"Just follow me, Sonic."Mario said to him. "I know this island like I know what my favorite food is!"

"So you're trying to tell me that you can get me to check out every part of the island in one day?" he asked.

"Yes. Just follow me." replied Mario.

Then, Prof. E. Gadd appeared holding his the F.L.U.D.D. he invented for Mario.

"Hello, Mario! Welcome back! I got your FLUDD right here!"

"Flood? What is he talking about?" questioned Sonic. "Is he crazy? He looks crazy."

Then, the FLUDD started moving.

"Power up complete." it said. "Welcome back to Isle Delfino, Mario. It's been a while. Based on data analysis, you, your friends, and your foes, even from another world are taking a worldwide cruise on a ship named after you and your blue friend.

FLUDD turned it's head towards Sonic.

"Identifying subject data.....subject identified as Sonic the Hedgehog, resident of Mobius, data storage complete. I am F.L.U.D.D., A Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. I hope to be of assistance."

"Wow. This thing really knows people. At least, it's able to gather knowledge by itself." said Sonic, impressed.

"That's not all!" Mario told him.

Mario then equipped FLUDD and then started to show Sonic the way it worked. He started squirting water all over the place.

"Hey hey hey! Be careful!" said Sonic.

Mario then switched the the Hover Nozzle. He started hovering around for a few seconds, and then he fell.

"Wow. Cool. Whoever invented that thing is a genius!" said Sonic, still impressed.

"If my tank is empty and no water can be sprayed or used, simply enter any body of water to refill." said FLUDD.

"Wow. I'd really like to know who invented you, FLUDD." said the blue hedgehog.

"I did!" said E. Gadd. "My name is Professor Elvin Gadd. I am the one who created that FLUDD. I also created the Poltergust 3000 used by Luigi in that mansion, the Poltergust 4000, used as a kart and as one of Luigi's vehicles in Mario Kart."

Then, Bowser Jr. came out of the ship.

"Yeah! He also invented that magic brush I used to cause mayhem on this island!" he said.

"Yes. But that's only because I had him confused with Mario when he was wearing that disguise."

"Jr., now's not the time for what you're thinking of doing." Bowser told him.

"Yes Papa...." said his son.

"Come on Sonic, there's much more to see on the island!" said Mario.

"Couldn't I just run super fast around the island? I can do that you know." Sonic suggested.

"Well, true, but you'll miss out on the fun that each part of the island has to offer. Come on!"

Mario went to the Rocket Nozzle Box, got the Rocket Nozzle, then grabbed Sonic's arm, then blasted off to Bianco Hills.

"No way! It can do that too?" yelled Sonic as he and Mario were blasted up.

"Yes! I will race you to the windmill!"

Mario landed on the beginning on the stone road that led up the hills and towards the river. He landed on the nearest gray nozzle box, and activated FLUDD's Turbo Nozzle.

"It even has a turbo thingy?" said Sonic.

"Well, duh! I'll-a-bet it can make me go faster than you can!" Mario challenged.

"You're on!"

And it was on. Mario activated his Turbo Nozzle, and then he and Sonic took off towards the windmill.

&&&

Meanwhile, at Gelato Beach, a beach not far from Ricco Harbor...

&&&

A lot of people who got off from the ship were enjoying their day out at Gelato Beach, while some spent their time at Sirena Beach, the beach next to this one that has a hotel.

"One banana smoothie please." said Shadow who was at the juice bar of the beach.

"I'm sorry sir. We don't have those." said the Pianta.

"What? Did someone steal all your bananas!?"

"No. We've just run out. But if you go out and bring us some bananas, I'll make you one!"

"Ok." Shadow said, then he ran out onto the beach. He checked all the palm trees, some of them had spikey leaves and no fruit, but some actually had fruit. Shadow found one palm tree that had a bunch of bananas growing on it."

"Awesome."

Shadow climbed the tree to get the bananas, but then he saw someone coming.

"#$%^&!!!!! (Those are my bananas!!!!!)" screamed Donkey Kong, who of course found the bananas first, and the greedy gorilla wanted them for himself. Shadow took out a red emerald.

"Chaos........"

Donkey Kong then stopped, turned around, and ran away. He was afraid of Shadow stealing his bananas, but the ape was more afraid of what he did with the Emerald.

"That's better." Shadow said to himself.

He came back to the smoothie cabana and redeemed his bunch of bananas for a free banana smoothie.

"Much better. Nothing can get in my way of enjoying this." he said, as he slurped it down.

"Hey you!" said a voice.

Shadow stopped slurping to see the teeth-strict Dr. Bluetooth in front of him. He wasn't wearing his usual dentist clothes, but instead nothing but his shorts and a hawaiian shirt that was colored white with several hawaiian symbols and pictures on it.

"What?"

"This is why your teeth with go down one day. This is why you are going to beg me for "WhiteTooth" one day! It's 'a thousand' a tube and you need to take proper care of your teeth!" said Dr. Bluetooth.

"Huh? I'm just here to enjoy this." he said, referring to his smoothie.

"Well, suit yourself." said the dentist.

He left the black colored hedgehog there to sink his sorrows in a smoothie and walked towards the beach. Luigi passed by and stopped to talk to him.

"You know Doc, my brother once had to clean the teeth of an eel called "Eely-Mouth". It was to save Noki Bay, a place found somewhere in the back of Isle Delfino, from having it's waters polluted. He had to go underwater and everything. He risked his life going down there to clean the teeth of a giant eel that half-boy and half-girl." Luigi told him.

"Hmm. Very nice. I think your brother will make himself to be a great dentist one day." replied Dr. Bluetooth.

Luigi and the dentist walked past each other. Dr. Bluetooth walked up to where Vanilla was lying on the beach, sunbathing. She was keeping an eye on Cream, who was playing with Cheese in the water near the shore. He walked up to her and blocked her sunlight.

"Huh? Gurmfrey? Is that you?"

"Yes. I came here to apologize about last night. I apologize that Vector thought that you and I were dating, and I was out of control about it. I am still mad at him, but not at you."

"Gurmfrey, please don't be mad at Vector. I understood everything that's happened between him and you, and I'm sure he's willing to apologize." Vanilla told him.

"He'd better. Because he owes me a new coat. I threw away the one he ruined. The meatball stain would not come out! I am only good at cleaning teeth, but not clothes!" He said with a rising attitude. "But that's other than the point. The point is that I have cooled down enough to decide that I am still going to get you a free tube of "WhiteTooth"."

"Really? That's great!" said Vanilla, a smile appearing on her face.

Meanwhile, Amy, Blaze, Peach, and Daisy were all next to each other lying down on the beach sunbathing just like Vanilla.

One of those enemies that walked around the beach, that if you touched them, they would flick you up into the air, walked up next to Amy, then flicked her straight up into the air, she landed on the sand headfirst. This was to the laughter on some Nokis that were walking by.

"Hey! You don't flip people!" she yelled at it.

Right when she said that, Mario and Sonic were passing by. Mario's FLUDD ran out of water, causing him to stop.

"Oh yes they can." said the red capped plumber.

"Come on! We still have half the island to cover!" Sonic told him.

"Ok. Let's go on water this time. I have more control over this thing in the water. Not at the windmill where I kept crashing into things and you won."

"Over water? No!"

"Too bad then!" Mario said with a smirk.

He refilled his FLUDD's tank, and turbo'd off through the waters of Gelato Beach. He passed right by next to Cream and Cheese, splashing them with water.

"Hey! Please be more careful!" she said. "Chao Chao!" said Cheese.

"My bad!" yelled Mario from a distance.

"He's not getting away from me!" Sonic said as he took off to catch up to him, not on the water, but up and down the hills on land.

The thing that flipped Amy went up to her again, but this time, Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and whacked the enemy as hard as possible. The thing went flying and crashed into the hill.

"If I were you, I'd go about the whole beach, it's full of them!" Blaze said, still sunbathing.

"Of course." Amy replied.

She then started running around, and hitting every enemy she could with her hammer.

Meanwhile, Yoshi went to the nearby hut next to the orange juice generator and ate a piece of fruit. He changed color. He went outside and sprayed the generator. It incinerated quickly, and he continued spraying the dune bud hidden in it. I made the shape of a foot with coins inside.

"Wow!" Yoshi said to himself. And so he started squirting juice at every dune bud he could find. This caued multiple shapes to form in the sand. This stopped the hearts of many people as they were uplifted and thrown around by the many shapes that formed.

"Hey! Will someone please control that dino thingy squirting all the weeds in the ground?" Silver said.

"I'll do it!" said Knuckles.

"No, I'll do it. Watch and learn knucklehead!" said the evil doctor Eggman, as he fired a laser at Yoshi, causing an egg-shaped barrier to appear.

"That barrier will dissapear in like half an hour. But by then he wil be out of juice to squirt!" said Eggman.

&&&

At Sirena Beach, Luigi walked into the hotel, and saw that it was indeed full of ghosts."

"Wow. It's the whole me-catching-Boos-in-a-mansion thing all over again! But this time, it's inside a hotel!"

Prof. E. Gadd was just checking in for the night up until midnight when the hip would leave, when he saw Luigi.

"Hey! Luigi! Come here!"

Luigi saw the professor, and ran over to where he was standing.

"Yes, Elvin?" the green capped plumber said.

"Call me 'Professor'. Do me a little favor and catch all the boos in the hotel for me, ok?"

"Sure professor."

E. Gadd gave Luigi a vacuum. It was a cool looking vacuum. It was unlike one he'd ever seen. Red Coating with gold buttons and a gold nozzle.

"It's my latest invention! The new Poltergust 5000!"

"Wow. How good is it?"

"Well, the Poltergust 3000 can catch ghosts, right? But I bet you struggled to catch them all. Especially Boos. But this baby will catch any ghost instantly. You could turn it on, and you'd start catching ghosts like you were vacuuming up dust!"

"Wow. If you had come up with this earlier, I would have been finished in like an hour back at the mansion before it was rebuilt into MY very own mansion that can be seen from Luigi Circuit!"

"Well, good things come to those who wait!" said E. Gadd with a slight chuckle afterward.

"All right then. It's-a-Luigi time!" he declared, as he took the Poltergust 5000 and started sucking up Boos like it was the end of the world for all ghosts.

&&&

Meanwhile, at Pinna Park, an island located in the southwest, the very fin of Isle Delfino, Mario was enjoying the rides. He was on board the swinging ships.

"How cool would it be if the S.S. MarioandSonic acted this way?" he wondered, as the ship he was riding suddenly made a full upside-down 360 degree flip, causing Mario to fall off, he quickly activated the Hover Nozzle and got back on land.

"I wonder where Sonic is at."

Sonic walked through the doors of the park, with his buddy Tails by his side. Mario walked up to them.

"Oh hey Sonic. Hey Tails. Took you long enough."

"Not really. I took the boat, but Sonic decided to take the cannon instead. He's been out at the beach waiting for me." Tails said.

"Waiting? Come on! When the ship made a full flip, I saw him running around, digging up fruit from the sand." said Mario.

"I was bored, ok?" admitted the blue hedgehog. "And no way wa I taking the boat. What if it sank? And what about you Tails, you could of taken the cannon too."

"I know. But I'd like to play it safe for once."

There was a few seconds of silence, then Mario broke the silence.

"Anyway, there's a water rocket balloon popping game going on today. I've beat it before. But would either of you guys like to try?"

"Water rocket balloon popping game? That would explain the pink balloons."

There were 20 pink balloons in the sky above the park. Each one resembled Bowser Jr.'s face. Sonic went up to where the game started, the Noki explained the rules to him, and then he was off. He popped the first 2 balloons with one rocket. Tails cheered him on.

But at the entrance, Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr. saw Sonic riding the coaster, shooting the balloons.

"Hey! That guy is shooting my face! He's shooting all my faces!"

He ran up to try and stop him. But Bowser stopped him.

"Jr., relax. It's just a game."

Sonic saw Bowser Jr. down below. He looked like he was going "Lemme at em'! Lemme at em'!"

"Wow. His face looks just like all these balloons." said Sonic, popping his 12th balloon. "I thought these were pig balloons."

Sonic continued to pop the balloons, and Bowser Jr. continued to complain and whine about it every time a balloon popped. Before long, Sonic had finally popped all 20 of them as he completed his 3rd lap around the coaster.

"Yeah! Way to pop those balloons, Sonic!" Tails said to him as he got off.

Instead of a Shine Sprite, the Noki gave Sonic a stuffed animal replica of Bowser Jr. as his prize.

"Come on Sonic, let's go to Noki Bay!" Mario said.

Mario switched to his Rocket Nozzle, and began pumping it up.

"Grab on. Come on!" he said.

Sonic gave Tails his prize to hold on to, and he and Mario blasted off to the North.

Then, two men, both wearing lab coats, both with white hair, and both with cool looking goggles with gears, stepped up.

"Hey Miles. Where can I get myself one of those?" the shorter one said pointing to the stuffed Bowser Jr. doll.

"Uhh...you can win it here at this game they got."

"I thank you!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Hey buddy. Can Teleko try?" said the taller man.

"Sure." said the Noki.

"Stand back, Camora, Miles, and you in the shell."

* * *

For first-time readers, go to my profile to learn more about Teleko Nesus and his assistant, Camora. Read "The Mysterious Mad Scientist Duo" to learn about their first appearance in Sonic's world.

* * *

Teleko got in the coaster, and as it took off....... Teleko started shooting the balloons with **lasers! **He shot multiple laser shots from a laser coming from his gear goggles, popping the balloons one by one super quickly, and before the coaster got to the highest point of it's path, Teleko had popped all 20 of them. Everyone's jaw at the coaster starting line dropped in disbelief. Except Camora's, who knew it would happen.

"I am good!" he screamed, and then he activated two jet boosters from his goggles, and took off away from the island. He headed towards the ship.

"Ciao!" said Camora, also blasting off with jet boosters coming out of his gear goggles.

"Wait! You forgot your prize!" yelled the Noki out to them.

Teleko took out an extending claw from a pocket in his coat, and grabbed his prize like the inside of a crane game, then brought it over to himself, turned around, and headed towards the ship.

"Wow. He just set more than a world record." the Noki said.

"Don't get used to it." said Tails. "He cheats through a lot of things in life. He's a genius."

&&&

Back at Hotel Delfino, Luigi had finally sucked up every ghost there was. The Pianta who owns the hotel and hangs out at the front was chatting with him.

"Wow! First Mario saves my hotel from an evil floating Manta, and then his brother, that's you, comes along and rids my hotel from all it's ghosts! Does heroism run in your family?"

"Well....." Luigi said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I understand! I'm being too kind. It's just that I owe you big time!" said the Pianta. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Uhh....A free night here at the hotel?"

"Done!"

"Don't forget to thank Professor Elvin Gadd! He built this vacuum that sucked up all the Boos."

"Well, if you ever see him, give him this coupon for a free one night package at this hotel!"

The owner of Hotel Delfino took out 2 coupons, each for a free one night package at the hotel. Luigi found E. Gadd in his room and gave him one of the coupons. He didn't take the coupon. He told Luigi that no thanks was necessary. So he gave the coupon to Daisy. She and Luigi spent the night in Hotel Delfino.

&&&

Meanwhile, at Noki Bay, after Mario has given Sonic a tour of the whole bay, even the underwater areas, he and Sonic headed to Pianta Village. Peach, Amy, and Blaze were all relaxing at the hot tub. They've been there since daytime, after they left Gelato Beach. But since it was night, the hot tub was closed. The people who owned the hot tub told the 3 girls to go somewhere else.

"Now what?" said Blaze.

Silver then showed up out from the left side of the nearby structure.

"Hey Blaze. You want to do something together?"

"Sure." Blaze told him.

"Hey! That reminds me!" Amy said.

Amy ran towards the big Golden Mushroom. The Gold Mushroom glittered in the night, as opposed to during daytime when it does nothing. Sonic was sitting there with Mario.

"Ok Sonic. Watch this!"

Mario switched FLUDD to the Squirt Nozzle, and sprayed towards the moon, causing a blue coin to pop out.

"Cool! What secrets doesn't this island have!"

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the ship. It leaves at midnight." Mario told him. He switched to the Rocket Nozzle, and blasted off.

"Hi Sonic!"

Sonic looked down from where he was sitting to see Amy Rose standing there.

"Oh. Hey Ames. What brings you all the way out here?"

"Oh you know......anyway, can I join you?"

"Ok."

The pink hedgehog jumped up, grabbed Sonic's hand, and Sonic pulled her up.

"So..........it's a nice night." Sonic said.

"Heh...yeah...." Amy said, blushing.

"What now?" Sonic said to her.

Without responding to that simple question, Amy put her head close to Sonic's, she held his hand, they both looked up at the stars, the moon, and a comet that was passing by. They were both enjoying this night together. They were like one of those couples being together under a beautiful starry night holding hands and worrying about nothing but themselves. After a few minutes, Amy gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek, causing Sonic to blush as well. Then, as couples would do at certain points in certain movies, they closed in on each other. As they were about to kiss, someone saw them and broke the spirit of the moment.

"Hey you two!"

Sonic and Amy turned their heads toward whoever was looking up at them.

"The boat leaves at midnight. Get down from there." said the Pianta.

"You go one ahead. We will catch up." Sonic said to him.

The pianta walked away. Both hedgehogs turned their heads back towards each other. They kissed.

It lasted for like a few seconds, the Sonic pulled back.

"No. No. This is happening way too fast. Let's try again somewhere else at a different time!" Sonic said quickly, breaking the spirit of the moment all of a sudden. He got down from the gold mushroom and ran at the speed of sound towards the ship. Leaving Amy there alone.

"Ok! Whenever you're ready!" Amy yelled out to him.

* * *

The end of this chapter was a Sonamy attempt, but this time in Mario's world. What do you think that is? Also, when I first saw the balloons at Pinna Park, I too thought they were pig balloons! What will happen next now that the ship has left Isle Delfino? Read and find out!


	5. Mario Rush Adventure

The next day, after the ship left Isle Delfino, and everyone has gotten back on the ship, the ship stopped in the middle of the ocean, in the distance was an island from Sonic's (actually Blaze's) world. It was known as Southern Island. There were boats going to and from the island. Actually, there was a large chain of boats going between each island. Many Mario/Sonic characters were getting off the ship.

Mario and Peach were holding hands. They were going to get off together. Luigi and Daisy were also getting off together. So were Sonic and Amy, and Silver and Blaze.

"So how'd it go with you and Amy?" Mario asked Sonic.

Sonic was silent for a while.

"Ehh...It was ok." he said.

"It was better than ok!" Amy said. "It was..." Before Amy could say anything more, Sonic covered her mouth to keep her from saying anything more.

"Sounds like you two had a good time." Peach said.

"Do you know where we are headed off to now?" asked Mario.

"Oh, this is Southern Island. Me and Tails were flying in the X Tornado, and we got caught in a tornado."

"Wow. A tornado in an tornado." Mario said with wonder while he was rubbing his chin.

"Yeah." Sonic continued. "But it was a plane called 'The X Tornado' caught in an actual tornado. Me and Tails were washed up onto the island. We met someone new."

"Really? Who?" said the curious plumber.

"Oh, you'll see."

Our heroes got onboard the ship, each with their gals to accompany them. The Chaotix were sitting in the boat too. As it took off, they chatted with each other.

"Espio, Charmy. Check it out!" Vector said to them, showing off a nice, white dentist coat.

"Whoa! It's even whiter than before! How?" Charmy asked.

"Well, you see, Gurmfrey threw this coat out because he could not get the stain off. I found it in the trash, and took it to the ship's laundry room, and I ued this special detergent that I brought with me on this cruise to get the stain out. This doc may know teeth, but he's not good with detergents and clothes like I am!"

"Hmm. Good job." Espio said smiling.

Vector got up to find Dr. Bluetooth on the boat, when someone working on the boat saw him.

"Hey, sir. Please sit down while the boat is in motion." he said.

"Tell it to someone who cares!" Vector complained to him.

"Sir, this rule out of many rules is for your safety and the safety of others!"

"So what? I just want to get this coat to someone!"

"SIR!"

Vector carefully made his way over to where Dr. Bluetooth was sitting. He kept losing his balance with the motion of the boat. But he finally found him.

"Hey Doc! Look what I got!" Vector showed him the clean coat.

"Wow. Did you power wash this?" asked the dentist.

"Uhhh...yeah. I did." Vector said.

"Hmm. Well then. If you're this good, I just might put you to work and get you to clean all the other coats I have that are dirty."

"You never clean your own clothes? Let me guess, you're not good with clothes."

"I'm not." admitted the dentist.

"Well, go figure." Vector told him.

The boat finally arrived on the island. People began getting off at the dock. There was a huge blue sign above with white letters that read "Welcome to Southern Island".

"So this is where you were washed up back in 2007?" Mario asked Sonic and Tails.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"Look!" Tails said to Sonic, pointing at the nearby house.

"Hey! I remember that place!"

"Come on! Let's go then!" Mario said.

"Wait for me." Luigi said, following him.

Mario went up and knocked on the door. A few moments later, a racoon opened the door. It was a 7 year old female racoon that first appeared in the game: Sonic Rush Adventure. Her name was Marine.

"Oh, G'day mate. Are you one of those folks gettin' off that ship in the distance?"

"Yeah. You must-a-be Marine. Sonic has-a-told me all about you after the ship left-a-my world."

"You speak with an italian accent, eh?"

"You speak-a-with an australian accent?"

Sonic and Tails both walked up to the racoon. She was more than happy to seem them after so long.

"Sonic! Tails! You're back!" Marine ran to them and gave them one of those hugs that people give when they missed someone they really wanted to see after so long.

"What are you and a bunch of other folk doin' here on Southern Island?"

"They turned this place into a cruise destination." Luigi said, carrying his Poltergust 5000 with him.

"Cool vacuum!" Marine said. "What does it do?"

Marine went to press any random button on the vacuum.

"No! Not that one! That one..."

Too late. Marine pressed the button labeled "Release" without even reading it. This caused several Boos to be released.

"...releases the Boos that I forgot to empty out of the vacuum..." finished Luigi.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Ghosts!"**

Marine was afraid of ghosts. She absolutely hated ghosts. Especially during that time when she and Sonic and friends had to enter that sunken ship that was filled with ghosts.

Luigi began sucking in the boos one by one again. Until there were no more. But by then, the little racoon's heart had lept to her throat, and was pounding harder than the waves against a rock.

"I'll be right back" Luigi said, running back to the ship to empty his vacuum.

"Hey Sonic." Mario said to him. "You didn't tell me that Marine was afraid of ghosts."

"Well excuse me for not thinking your brother is into catching ghosts." Sonic said sarcastically.

"He's not. He doesn't do it for a living. Just to save himself as well at me that one time."

"Oh. I see."

"Hey Sonic, I'll race you to the secret island!" Mario said to him all of a sudden. He switched his FLUDD (still kept it with him from Isle Delfino) to the Rocket Nozzle.

"Cool device! Is it a pump?" Marine asked.

"I am FLUDD. Glad to meet you." said FLUDD.

"Strewth! It talks! What more can this ol' thing do?"

Mario decided to demonstrate. He switched to the Squirt Nozzle and started squirting around. He switched to the Hover Nozzle and started hovering for a few seconds. He switched back to the Rocket Nozzle and blasted off straight up, then came back down. Then he finally switched to the Turbo Nozzle and started it up.

"Like I said Sonic, I will race you to the secret island!"

Mario then took off with the Turbo Nozzle out into the ocean, heading for the secret island which he knew about because it was on the list of islands on the maps of the area given out to all cruise passengers and tourists.

"How did he know there was a secret-" said Sonic, but before he could say "island", Tails showed him the map, which cut off his sentence.

"Ohhhhhhh." Sonic realized.

"That was so cool, mate! I've gots to get me one o' those!" said Marine who was fascinated by the cool stuff that Mario's FLUDD could do.

"Hey mate! Wait up!" Marine called out to Mario. The racoon captain ran to where the S.S. Marine (which is now the S.S. Super Marine) was parked and floored the gas pedal as hard as possible, following Mario who was in the water with his Turbo Nozzle still going.

"You know she's not going to get herself one of those cool pumps. I think that's the only one in existance." Tails said truthfully. Indeed there was only one FLUDD in existance. Why? Because E. Gadd built it. And he only built one.

"It IS the only one in existance. It was built by a strange old man in a white coat." Sonic replied.

"A strange old man in a white coat?" Tails said, and of course he was just reenacting the exact same thing FLUDD said when Shadow Mario revealed himself to be Bowser Jr. after he took the princess away to Pinna Island, and Mario had to ride the roller coaster to battle Mecha Bowser and stop him.

Meanwhile, at one of the secret islands, Mario continued to run, his Turbo Nozzle still going, up the hills. He ran over every enemy in sight. He felt like a human Bullet Bill, until he finally crashed into a rock.

"Ow! Stupid rock!" He said, pouting.

If he could turbo himself to every secret island there was without crashing, he would of broken the world record. But of course, there was no real world record for going the longest amount of time with the Turbo Nozzle going, because only Mario has ever used it. You could play Super Mario Sunshine and try to set a record for going the longest amount of time going with the Turbo Nozzle, which is very possible in open water. But could you do it on land until you ran out of water?

When Mario hit his head hard, he remembered something he did back at Ricco Harbor. Something fun.

"Mama-mia! I completely forgot to teach Sonic how to blooper-surf! It's something really fun to do! I've done it too!"

But it was too late. The ship had already left Isle Delfino. But luckily, a ray of hope shines on Mario's dark day as a boat with a Pianta in it passes by. The pianta was wearing a hawaiian shirt. Mario recognized him easily.

"It's the Big Blooper Surfing Daddy!" Mario called out.

"That's right buddy! It's me! The Big Blooper Surfing Daddy! I came all the way out here so that you and others could enjoy blooper surfing outside of Isle Delfino!"

"Sweet!" Mario said.

"Well what are you waiting for, bud? Get on a blooper and show me what else you got!"

While he was picking a blooper, he saw Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Marine, all riding bloopers. Luigi was getting the hang of it quickly, and Sonic was rushing it. Tails used his twin tailed copter move to slow down, Blaze was also getting it right, but Marine was having some trouble controlling it.

"Bugger! How do you work this thing?"

"The key to maintain your balance! Turn left to go left. Turn right to go right!" Mario called out.

"Thanks, mate!" Marine called back. The racoon took his advice, and started getting more control over how the blooper moves.

"Well, don't just sit there and chat with your friends riding bloopers when you could be riding one too, bud!" said the Big Blooper Surfing Daddy.

Mario boarded a yellow Blooper (the one between the green and the pink), and got next to Luigi who was riding a green one.

"B.B.S.D. was right! This is fun!" Luigi said.

"More fun than riding dolphins!" Tails yelled out.

And of course, at the intro of the game Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic and Blaze were riding aboard a water jet, while Tails and Marine were riding dolphins.

"Bonza!" yelled Marine.

Meanwhile, back at Southern Island, Vanilla was laying on one of those beach chairs while Cream and Cheese were playing in the water, splashing each other, laughing and giggling, while Cream's mother was keeping an eye of her.

Vector turned up, next to Vanilla. He wanted to say something to her.

"Miss Vanilla, do you have a minute?"

The mother rabbit turned her head away from Cream, getting the croc's attention.

"Oh hello Vector." she said normally.

"Listen, I want to apologize for what happened 2 days ago with you and that doc."

"You mean Gurmfrey? Yeah. Sometimes he can be a bit outrageous with some things. He flossses between every bite. I've seen it happen when I let him try my cooking."

"That's besides the point. I really am sorry about it though. I thought you and him were going out. I didn't know the only reason he asked you out to dinner was so that you could talk about a product."

"It's ok. He and I talked it over yesterday."

"Well that's good. Because I cleaned his coat for him with my special detergent."

"Special detergent?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah. I made it with regular detergent, and..."

But Vector's sentence was cut off by screaming that was coming from Vanilla, as well as Cheese, calling out for help.

"What! What are you yelling ab-"

Vector turned to the ocean to see a drowning Cream trading water, splashing up and down for dear life.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Vector screamed out to her.

"I told her to stay close to the shore!" Vanilla said, as Vector ran towards the ocean, and dived into the ocean, then began swimming as fast as he could, until he grabbed the little rabbit's hand, and then started swimming back to shore with one hand. He finally hit the shore, and laid Cream' body face up on top of the beach. Cheese, of course, followed along.

"Now what?" Vector said.

"I don't know! You're the expert!" Vanilla said.

"I know! I'll do CPR on her!"

"Are you crazy? You're a crocodile! You don't even have lips!"

"But I do!" said another voice.

It was Dr. Bluetooth. He went over to the rabbit's motionless body, and put his lips on Cream's lips and then did CPR on her. A few seconds later, Cream woke up coughing up sea water. Vanilla let out a sigh of relief, and so did Cheese.

"Even though I am obsessed with dentistry, I actually thought about being a lifeguard once. I had a few lessons. But I never thought that after all these years, that world would return to me." said the dentist/lifeguard (But mostly 'dentist').

"Hey. I'm the one who did the rescuing." Vector mentioned.

"Feel free to take all credit my friend. For my living is in dentistry only!" said the dentist. He turned around and went to one of the boats that was headed back to the ship. Vanilla gave Vector a kiss on the cheek as a way of showing eternal gratitude for saving Cream like he does on land and outside of the ocean. Cream also thanked Vector for saving her, and then she hugged her mother. And Cheese happily went: "Chao Chao!"

Several hours later, after everyone had gone back on the ship, the ship's foghorn sounded. Everyone had gone back to the ship except for Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, and Blaze.

"The ship! It's leaving! We gotta go!" Mario said. He activated his Turbo Nozzle while still riding on the blooper, and went full speed ahead to the ship. Sonic, Tails, Luigi, and Blaze, who were also still riding bloopers, followed him."

"Bye mates! Ol' captain Marine will catch up with you later!" Marine said while riding on the S.S. Super Marine.

"Hey little girl." said the Big Blooper Surfing Daddy, "You want to try the blooper surfing obstacle course? I can take you there!"


	6. Banned From The Casino

The next day was yet another day at sea. The S.S. MarioandSonic would not arrive at it's next port until tomorrow.

"So how was Southern Island for you, Knuckles?" Tails asked him.

"Ehhh...It was ok." he said.

"You really should have gone blooper-surfing with the rest of us."

"Blooper-surfing? What the heck is that?"

"It's like surfing, but on a blooper! Did you know that a blooper is one of those squid thingies that lives in the waters of Mario's world?"

Knuckles thought for a moment.

"I've heard people from Mario's world talking about it."

&&&

Meanwhile, at the front desk, Teleko Nesus and Camora dinged the bell, and someone came to them.

"Yes, can I help you?" said the man.

"Listen, I know it's the very middle of the cruise an all..." Teleko said, "And I just flew in on my goggle jet boosters, but my name is Teleko Nesus and I would like a room for me and my assistant, Camora."

"Ok, sir."

"But wait! Not just any stupid room that you would find anywhere on this dang boat, but I want the mother of all suites! I want the presidential suite!"

"Yeah." Camora chimed in.

"I'm sorry sir, but that room's taken."

"TAKEN!?" The mad scientist banged his fist on the desk. "Come on Camora, let us go to that presidential suite and run them out!" Teleko took out his jet boosters and jetted out of the door.

"Indeedably." Camora said, following him out with his jet boosters.

"THERE!" he pointed at the deck where the presidential suite was.

"Let's go!" Camora said.

Both scientists ran over to the double door entrance to the presidential suite, which was inhabited by Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Blaze. Without knocking, the mad scientist knocked down the double doors and instantly took out a laser gun. The laser gun was painted beautifully and random lights were added to add to the coolness.

But when he did this, Peach and Daisy were both changing, and when they saw the doors come down, they both screamed and covered themselves up.

"I don't mind that! You don't need to do that! Gear Goggle Technology will see through you anyway!" Teleko said.

"Indeedably! You cannot defeat Gear Goggle Technology! It has X-rays, and much more! It can see through things! It even comes with a camera! It can take pictures of X-rays and underwear over anything! But please do not ask for more. Because underneath underwear is too pornographic. But not for us!" Camora said.

The girls barely understand a word they said, they were not familiar with their scientific language. But they were more mad that they broke in. Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Hey! You do not break into someone's room! Don't you knock?" she threatened.

"Screw the rules!" Teleko said.

Hearing this, Amy finally snapped, and took a whack at the scientist with her hammer. But the scientist more than stopped it. He shot the hammer with a laser, and the hammer melted into thin air.

"Who are you!?" Blaze said.

"Teleko Nesus. Not to be confused with Telekinesis!" Teleko pointed to Camora. "And this is my assistant. Camera."

"CAMORA!" he yelled.

"Oh now you correct me!"

"You know I'm into cameras. But it's NOT MY NAME! It's only close to my name."

"Let's go to the bottom line, shall we? We want the presidential suite, but YOU ALREADY TOOK IT FROM US!"

"Well, we were here first!" Daisy said to him.

"Screw the rules!" he replied with rage, his goggles' lens glowing red.

Amy took out another Piko Piko Hammer, and tried to hit him with him, but he melted that too.

"You can't pick a fight with me. I'm too good for you." said the mad scientist.

"Well, you're both scientists, right?" Amy asked them.

"Yeah. So?" said Camora.

"I hear this cruise ship has it's own laboratory."

"Laboratory?"

"Let's go there and invent stuff!" Teleko said. "And listen, do not tell anyone about this break in, or else. Oh yeah. I can go there."

Teleko's methods of revenge were obliterating the girls with stronger laser guns, and of course seeing through to them and publishing it worldwide. He and Camora slid out of the room and fixed the doors with a reverse laser gun. They both slid out with friction-defying shoes, as if they were ice skating.

"Who was that man?" Peach asked.

"You don't wanna know." Amy told her.

&&&

Meanwhile, at the ship's casino, Wario was playing for more money. The fat, greedy mustached man put a few coins into the slot machine. He got two 7's, and if he got a third 7, he would win the ultimate jackpot!

"Come on, baby! Bring it home to papa!" Wario said as he touched the screen on the slot machine's touch screen. The machine landed on "BAR", which was printed right above the number 7. The machine laughed and said: "Sooooo close, loser!"

"RAAAHHH!!! STUPID STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!!!!" Wario screamed as he started banging the machine like it was an enemy. He smashed it and bashed it, and eventually, he got in trouble with the people who owned the casino, and had to pay for the demolished machine. In the end, Wario was banned from the casino.

"You broke the machine?" Waluigi asked him sometime later after the incident.

"Yeah! It messed with me! I was this close!" Wario said while making that thing with his hand that showed how close he was.

"Well, they banned YOU. But they didn't ban me. I could go in and win you your jackpot." Waluigi suggested.

"Good idea!" Wario said with a white, greedy smile.

"All right then. I'll do it tonight, after things cool down."

"Why tonight? Why not now?"

"Well, what you did JUST happened. We are both wearing hats and are kind of opposite colors and have letters printed on our gloves, and all the other stuff. People could suspect something. So we are going to wait until tonight when people forget about this whole thing, now that the machine is paid for."

"Waluigi, you're just a machine for good ideas! Better than that stupid machine!" Wario said with his grin, which turned into a frown when he said "stupid machine".

"All right then. It's no biggie, really. I mean it's not like anyone is gonna know for sure."

But Waluigi could not be anymore wrong. Because Rouge the Bat was spying on the two rivals of Mario and Luigi. She was hanging upside down on the roof of the balcony of the upper deck, keeping an eyes on the Wario Bros, listening to what they were saying through her bat ears. The mischevious bat got down and flew away before she was seen.

That night, Waluigi stepped into the casino. He saw the slot machine that Wario broke. There was a sign hanging on it that read: "OUT OF ORDER". Waluigi went to another slot machine that looked just like it (before it was demolished by Wario), and inserted the money he bet. The slot machine started spinning.

"Ok. Here goes." Waluigi said to himself.

He made the machine's first slot stop. It landed on 7.

"Ok. So far so good."

He made the second slot stop. It also landed on 7.

"Bring it home, baby. Bring it home! Bring it home so Wario doesn't hate me!"

Waluigi finally made the third and last slot stop. It slowed down, and finally, it landed on............................7! The machine went: "JACKPOT! JACKPOT!". Coins started pouring out of the machine like a broken dam. Waluigi was up to his waist in gold coins.

"Yes! Awesome!"

But then, Rouge appeared and snuck up behind Waluigi. She took one of the diamonds she stole from the jewelry stores on the ship, and stabbed one of it's points into the machine's side, causing one of the three 7's on the machine to change to "BAR". This caused the machine to go: "Oops! I mean, YOU LOSE!".

"Whaaaa!?" Waluigi turned around and saw the machine's slot had changed. The machine suddenly started sucking in all the coins that it spat out until there were no more.

"Hey! No fair! Not possible! How can it do that!?" Waluigi argued with the machine. He started beating it the same way Wario did.

"Hey! Hey! No tampering with the machines! Get out of here!" said someone who worked at the casino. And of course, Waluigi had to buy the broken machine, and was banned from the casino.

"Thanks for ratting him out, Rouge. I knew Wario would try to get his brother to try to get his jackpot after we banned him." said the man running the casino.

"Hey, maybe next time he will learn to treat the machines with respect." Rouge said. "And another thing, he could learn to simply try again instead of taking it all out after one failure.

Waluigi returned to the room that he shared with Wario.

"So? Where's my money?" Wario asked.

"That bat Rouge ratted me out. I'm also banned. Plus, the machine actually sucked in all my winnings."

"RAAAHHH!!!! I HATE THAT BAT!" Wario growled.

"I know how you feel." said a voice. It was Knuckles, who dropped by for a visit. "I hate that bat too. She gets on my nerves."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"There's nothing we can do."

"Right.....WRONG! Let's find a way to get her back!" Wario said.

"Hmmm...fine." Knuckles agreed.

&&&

That night, at the Chaotix Suite, Charmy was doing a jigsaw puzzle. He really didn't have anything else to do. Espio was reading a comic, and Vector was doing nothing except thinking about yesterday.

"Umm....where does this last piece go?" Charmy asked. He was only one piece away from completing the jigsaw puzzle.

"Oh come on!" Espio complained. "It's the last piece of the puzzle! There's only one place it can go!"

"Where?"

Espio pointed to the spot where the missing piece went. "Right there."

"Oh thanks."

Charmy put the last piece where Espio told him. He had completed the puzzle.

"Hmm......I think I'll start over! I'm still bored!"

"At least you two have something to do." Vector said.

"Why don't you listen to music? You're wearing headphones arn't you?" Espio said.

"Good idea, Espio!"

After Charmy had rescrambled the puzzle pieces, he started putting it back together again. He picked up the first piece, and stopped to think.

"Ummm.....Espio," asked Charmy, "Can you tell me where this first piece goes?"


	7. The Nesus Rocket

The S.S. MarioandSonic arrived at a place no Sonic character has ever been to before. It was docked next to Daisy Cruiser in a little place that we call Peach Beach.

"Oh boy! Finally. The next stop on the cruise." Mario said.

"Yeah. Me, you, and our friends used to race here." Luigi said.

"But the only ones who don't know this place are Sonic and all of his friends."

"Yeah. But we're not here to race. We're here to just sit back and enjoy our vacation."

"Exactly." Mario agreed. " "But what about the cataquacks? The beach is full of 'em. Some annoying pink hedgehog who follows Sonic around was chucked up by one of the cataquacks."

"Do you mean Amy Rose? Because you know that we learned the names of all Sonic Characters during the Olympic Winter Games." Luigi mentioned.

"Back to my point." Mario said, getting back on subject. "What are we going to do about all the cataquacks?"

"Oh don't worry about them. They were only there because of the racing. Peach is having all cataquacks removed from the beach." Luigi said.

"They are? Good." Mario said, relieved.

"By the way bro, did you hear that two guys with goggles have gone about, causing a bit of trouble for some of us? They even tried to take the presidential suite."

"Wow. Who would try to take a suite by force?" Mario asked, puzzled.

As Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and the rest of all the Mario and Sonic characters unboarded the ship, they were all shocked when all of a sudden, they heard a huge explosion coming from the inside of the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic said.

The two guys with goggles that Mario and Luigi were talking about showed up, they were walking next to each other, but they were also arguing. Plus, their clothes and skin were burnt as a result of the explosion.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MIX THOSE CHEMICALS! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT NITROGLYCERIN SHOULD NEVER TOUCH ANY OTHER CHEMICAL! YOU CAN ONLY MIX IT WITH AMMONIUM NITRATE AND THE ROOT OF A NEUTRON PLANT!" One scientist yelled to the other.

"Well how was I supposed to know, Teleko? You never told me that." The other one replied.

"Any dummy should know nitroglycerin is dangerous to deal with! You're lucky you have me, Camora. I'm the one who knows what I'm doing, and you? You can't think on your own! You need a master!" Teleko said.

"Yeah. You're right. My bad." Camora replied.

"_My bad? MY BAD!_ THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!"

"You know what? Never mind. I could never stay mad at my assistant." Teleko said, finally calm.

"All right. Hey, you want to try this again?"

"Sure. Don't do anything unless I order you to. Ok?"

"Deal."

Mario and everyone else was staring at them. Mario broke the silence coming from the crowd."

"So you two are the two goggled-"

"SILENCE!" Teleko ordered him.

The two crazy scientists fired up their jets that suddenly stuck out from their goggles and flew themselves back into the ship.

"They are so weird." said Tails.

"They tried to take our suite." Amy said.

"Yeah." Blaze said, backing her up.

"All right people. Just forget about them. They argue a lot. And they're always in a bad mood. Especially the shorter one." Sonic said to everyone.

And with that, everyone continued to unboard the ship as if nothing happened.

"Peach Beach, here we come!" Mario said, running towards the beach.

"Wait for me!" Luigi yelled, running after him.

"I'll beat you there!" Sonic said, taking off ahead of the two brothers.

Tails sighed and followed along.

Meanwhile, Vector and Dr. Bluetooth were chatting with each other while they got off the ship.

"You really should learn CPR my friend. That young rabbit could have drowned and died." the dentist said.

"How can I? I don't even have lips!" Vector complained.

"So what if you're just a croc? Is that going to stop you from kissing your woman? Even if she's not even the same species as you? I mean, that pink hedgehog has a crush on that blue hedgehog. And I think they're a perfect couple."

"Hey. Don't start with me." Vector told him.

"Relax. I'm only pulling your tooth." said the dentist.

"Umm...no you're not."

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh. Well ok." Vector said. "But even after you saved Cream, and decided to give me all credit for it, I still think it should have been me. Because it's just not the same."

"Well, if that's what you think, then I guess you'll have to try again later. But I highly doubt such a situation will rise again. And even if the same thing should rise again, remember that I won't be there. I'll be somewhere else." Dr. Bluetooth said.

"Ok. I can't promise myself anything, but I'll go for it. Thanks, Gurmfrey!" Vector said, picking up some speed and breaking into a run as he headed towards the beach.

The dentist hollered back: "Call me Dr. Bluetooth!"

Meanwhile, all the way at the beach...

"Hey! It's you again! Me, the big Blooper Surfing Daddy, has been following the ship. And I have once again set up some bloopers for you to ride on.

"All right! Let's-a-go again!" Mario said happily.

He, Luigi, and Tails all got on a colored blooper and started riding.

"Yo hedgehog! What are you waiting for? Get on a blooper and show me what'cha got!" the Blooper Surfing Daddy told Sonic.

"Are you kidding? Sure the day before yesterday was fun, but I realized that I can run on the water faster than that! I mean, sure I hate the water, but I brought shoes that allow me to walk on the water!" Sonic said. This angered the Blooper Surfing Daddy.

"That's preety weak of you, bud!" he said.

But then, he saw a pink hedgehog that was running towards Sonic.

"Hey bud. Who's that girl over there running after you?"

Sonic turned to see Amy Rose chasing him. Instead of her usual red dress, she was wearing a red swimsuit.

"Hey Sonic!" she yelled.

This caused Sonic to break into a panic. He had to do something to escape the crazed pink hedgehog. "Here we go!" he yelled, suddenly getting on a blooper and surfing away.

"That's the spirit, bud!" the Blooper Surfing Daddy said out to him and he rode the new baby-blue colored blooper out to sea.

"Hey! Come back!" Amy yelled out to him.

"You gotta be faster than that." said the Blooper Surfing Daddy.

"I just wanted him to tell me what he thinks of my new swimsuit."

"Well, I'll give you my opinion. I think that a bright red blooper to ride will match it. But I don't have one o' those. Light colors only."

Then, Knuckles ran by and got on a blooper. He wanted to show Mario and the others that he could ride better even though he's never done it before. Stupid move, right? And Knuckles isn't even that stupid. It's only that he doesn't like when he gets beat at something.

Meanwhile, while the Mario Brothers and Team Sonic were riding on bloopers...

"All right sweetie. You see that island over there in the middle of the water?" said Vanilla as she pointed to an island in the center of te beach located between two peninsulas (originally a shortcut in the Peach Beach race track). "I don't want you or Cheese to go any further than that. Not after what happened 2 days ago."

"All right mommy." Cream said.

And without another word, she and Cheese went out to play in the water. But they stayed close to Vanilla, and they were very careful not to stray into the waters past the island.

Vector saw her, and had an idea. He saw Wario relaxing on a beach chair. He walked over to him.

"Hey tough guy." Vector told Wario, who turned around, showing a smile.

"Yeah? And I like you already. Nobody really calls me that and I like it." Wario said.

"Listen. I'll pay you 50 rings if you do me a favor."

"Rings? Rings don't work in my world! Go to the exchange counter and exchange your 'rings' or whatever you call them for coins! Mushroom Kingdom coins are the only currency that I'll take! And whatever it is, I'll do it! But you have to pay me first. Come back when you have the money." Wario said.

Vector walked up to the exchange counter located at the upper hill of the beach where there were a bunch of Piantas hanging out.

"Welcome to the exchange counter!" said a Pianta who was running it. "What would you like to exchange and what do you want in return?"

"Fifty rings for fifty coins please!" Vector said.

"What kind of coins?" she replied.

"The type of coins that you folk use as money around here. The ones that are part of your world, the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Right away, sir."

After exchanging, Vector came back to Wario, who was still resting as he was watching Waluigi take on several sand crabs.

"Ok. Here's your 50 coins." said Vector as he paid Wario.

"All right. What do you want me to do?" Wario said, cracking his knuckles.

"Ok. You see that rabbit over there?" Vector pointed to Cream and Cheese, who were both playing in the water while Vanilla was watching them.

"Yeah. What about her?" Wario said.

"I need you to...umm..."

"Yeah!"

"You see, I need you to go over there and..."

"Spit it out already!"

"Ok. Here's the thing. I want Miss Vanilla to think that I am a hero and..."

Wario suddenly thought of something.

"You need me to do something to her daughter so that you can stop me and then she'll think you're a hero? That'll be fun! And worth 50 coins!" Wario said smiling, as he ran off.

"Yeah. Sure." Vector said. Of course, he couldn't think of anything better. He really wanted Vanilla to think he was a hero after last time.

"Bad move, my friend!"

But as he stood there watching, Dr. Bluetooth appeared while he was walking across the beach.

"What are you thinking? Do you realize that you are just forcing an unfortunate event to happen so that you can take advantage of it? Events like that need to happen by coincidence! Because if not, then even though you get her in the end, you will eventually feel guilty about it, because it was your fault in the first place. That man is only gonna do it because you paid him money to. And he is one of those selfish people who just want money."

After hearing this, Vector suddenly ran off after Wario, trying to stop him.

"Hey! Come back here!" Vector yelled after him.

"No stopping me now!" Wario yelled back.

But then, before Wario got there, he was shot by a rocket that came from the sky. The rocket's blast was powerful to send Wario flying. He landed back in the cruise ship.

"What the..." Vector looked up, and he saw Camora, who was flying with his jetgoggles.

"I HATE THAT GUY!" he yelled, as he went back to the ship where Teleko was waiting for him.

"Those 2 men are so weird." Vector thought.

But of course, the blast from the rocket was so powerful, it also caused a huge wave, which flooded the shortcut island for a few seconds, and of course Cream flowed over to the other side of the island, the deeper part of the beach that Vanilla told her to avoid.

Vanilla lowered her sunglasses and noticed Vector who was standing there after the rocket hit.

"Vector? Is that you? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing Miss Vanilla! There's just these 2 guys who are crazy and one of them..."

"And where is Cream!"

Cheese flew over to where Vanilla was sitting, and she got her attention by waving his hands in front of her face. He had a scared look on his face.

"What is it Cheese?"

Cheese then pointed over to the water beyond the island. Just like back at Southern Island, poor Cream was treading water, trying to yell for help.

Dr. Bluetooth saw this and thought: "The croc's time to shine!"

"Do not panic, Miss Vanilla, sure that dentist saved her last time, but this time, I will!"

Without another word or state of action, Vector quickly jumped in the waters past the shortcut island and quickly grabbed Cream's body, and quickly brought it to the island, then he swam right through the water between the island and the beach, and he placed Cream's body on top of one of the beach towels. Since he didn't know CPR like Bluetooth did, Vector pushed on Cream's stomach and tried to force the salt water out, after a few seconds of doing this, the rabbit finally woke up, coughing up sea water.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Vanilla said, relieved.

"Yeah. She's ok." said Vector normally.

"Thanks to you!" Vanilla gave Vector a kiss on the cheek. To Vector, it felt like a shockwave of pure compassion was passing through him.

"Yeah. It was nothing." Vector said, giving himself a pat of the back while blushing at the same time.

Everyone on the beach saw this act of heroism. Even Mario and his friends who were riding bloopers. After coughing up more sea water, Cream finally spoke.

"What...what happened? Am I dead?"

"No sweetie, you're ok! Vector saved you from drowning!" Vanilla said.

"Really? Wow! I did what you said, mommy, but then something forced me to the other side of the island. What was it?"

"Doesn't matter." Vector said. "What's important is that you are saved thanks to me!"

Cream got up and hugged Vector. Everyone else on the beach watched and went: "Aww!"

Then, a few moments later, Bluetooth popped up like Sonic would sometimes.

"Hey! What's going on here?" He asked.

"Mr. Vector saved my life! He did it better than you did." Cream told the dentist.

"Really?" Bluetooth said sarcastically, acting as if he had nothing to do with it, which he did.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese told him, shaking his head 'yes'.

"Well then!" Bluetooth said heartly, as he ran off back to the ship, jumping on top of Wario's head agiletically, which pissed him off a little.

"Who's that guy?" Wario said.


	8. The Neo Green Hill Beach

It was the last day of the cruise before the cruise went back to it's dock at Mushroom Harbor. The cruise had visited Isle Delfino, Southern Island, and Peach Beach. This time, the cruise docked at the Neo Green Hill Zone Beach, the first part of the Neo Green Hill Zone that's visited in Sonic Advance 1. There were dozens of chao playing mini-volleyball. Cheese was among them, and Cream joined them just so she could have some fun. She didn't feel like going in the water after yesterday.

"Hey Cream!" shouted Amy, who was once again wearing a red swimsuit.

"Yes, Amy?" replied Cream, who was also wearing a swimsuit that was orange instead of red.

"You want to go for a swim?"

"No thanks, Amy." replied the rabbit, looking out at the ocean. "I'm still a little dizzy from what happened yesterday. The first time was nothing, but the second time really got to me. I don't think I want to go in the water for the rest of the vacation. I don't wanna swim anymore for the next few days."

Amy turned around and walked away, saying: "All right. Suit yourself."

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were playing tennis. Wario was winning. He kept using his extendo-arm thingy from Mario Power Tennis to keep reaching out for the ball.

"Oh yeah?" Waluigi said after Wario did it again. "Watch this!" Waluigi caught the ball in his hand. "Ready?"

Waluigi took out a bomb and hit it with his racket with such great force, that Wario had to duck. He did, the bomb flew through the air and destroyed a nearby sandcastle that Bowser Jr. was building.

"Hey! I spent the last hour building that!" Bowser Jr. said. He then started pouting around about it. "PAPA!" he yelled.

Shouting this, Bowser, his papa, stomped over to where Waluigi was standing.

"You! Keep your stupid bombs away from my son's sandcastle! Next time you do that, I'm going to fry you so hard, you'll wish you only got a sunburn instead!" he said loudly, practically roaring when he shouted "instead".

Waluigi stood there motionless with a face, and Wario was chuckling at him.

"ARE WE CLEAR!" Bowser roared at his face.

"Oh yes. Clear as this day." Waluigi replied softly.

"Good." Without another word, Bowser went back to his son, who was still pouting about his destroyed sandcastle. He helped him rebuild it.

Meanwhile, while Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails were playing volleyball, the Mario Bros. Versus the other two (Sonic and Tails), Vector saw Vanilla lying on one of the beach chairs watching Cream, making sure she did not get into much trouble like yesterday. He decided to ditch Espio and Charmy, (who didn't mind) to go and talk to her.

"So...Miss Vanilla. About yesterday."

Miss Vanilla turned her head, away from Cream.

"Yes, Vector?" she said.

"Listen. I want you to know that even though it was coincidence that the whole rocket thing put poor Cream into that much trouble, I want you to know that there was this guy who would've give her the same about of trouble."

"Really? Who?"

"There was this yellow guy who has a weird mustacle and a yellow cap with a navy colored W on it."

"You mean that fat man I saw running towards the water yesterday before that thing hit?" Vanilla said.

"Yeah. That's the one."

Before he continued, the very same man they were talking about appeared in front of them. He was holding 50 coins.

"Here! Take it all back! I never got to do that thing you told me about yesterday!" Wario said, he threw his 50 coins at Vector's face, scattering the coins all over him.

"Hey!" said Vector.

"And you!" Wario pointed to Vanilla. "Are you the mother of that little rabbit?"

"Yes." Vanilla responded.

"Well, this guy gave me 50 coins just so that I could be the bad guy and that this guy could be a hero, and..."

While Wario goes out with what happened, Waluigi goes out to play again with someone else.

"All right! Here it comes!" Waluigi said to his opponent. He whacked the ball with his racket, but his opponent used phsycokinesis to make him miss and score a point.

"Hey! That's cheating! You can't use your powers to win!"

"Says you!" said Silver, his new opponent.

"Fine! Then I guess you're gonna have to TRY THIS!"

Waluigi got out another bomb and whacked it with his tennis racket. The bomb did just what it did before. It hit Bowser Jr's castle after he and his dad (Bowser) had worked so hard to rebuild it. Bowser Jr. then started pouting harder than before, and Bowser walked over to where Waluigi was standing. Silver saw this and dissapeared before he would get involved it.

"That's it! You're gonna get fried hard!" Bowser said loudly to Waluigi.

"Don't blame me! Blame the bomb! It's not my fault that the bomb keep hitting your son's sandcastle!

"Well it's YOUR FAULT FOR WHACKING THE BOMB IN THE FIRST PLACE!" roared Bowser. "And now you will pay for it!"

Bowser inhaled a bit, and before he could breathe fire directly at Waluigi, he was being pelted by fireballs.

"Hey! What the!"

Fireballs kept coming at him like rain, this caused Bowser to start running away.

"Ha! That's what you get for trying to mess with Waluigi, baby!" Waluigi shouted to him.

Waluigi turned to see who was the one who threw the fireballs. It was two people actually. Mario wearing his Fire Mario suit, and Blaze.

"Thanks, Mario! And thanks, whoever you are!" Waluigi told them.

"My name is Blaze! We should know each other's names by now!" Blaze complained.

"Well excuse me! If we were from the same universe then we would know each other better!"

Blaze just went 'hmpt' and turned back around to join Peach and Daisy who were sunbathing.

"I didn't know Blaze could do that." said Mario.

"What do you think the word "blaze" means anyway? You could say "blazing fire" and that would give you the perfect clue." Luigi said to him.

"Well they were just Olympic Winter Games. These games don't give us the chance to check out stuff like that." Mario mentioned.

"Yeah. You're right." agreed Luigi.

Meanwhile, back with Vector and Vanilla...

"I'm sorry, Miss Vanilla." Vector said sadly. "I just wanted to be a hero. The first time, that doc saved Cream from drowning, and even though he forced me to take credit for it, it's not really the same. I wanted to really be a hero. Even though I was the one who rescued her, it was that doc who saved her from drowning when her body was saved. I just wanted full credit for it. I'm sorry."

Vanilla thought about everything for a moment, but then she realized something.

"Vector, you don't need to be a hero to try and win me over. What you really need to be to win my heart is just to be yourself."

Vector thought about these words, and finally said:

"Yeah. You're right." Vector said. "I don't need to go around forcing danger to happen when I can just be myself and all that."

Vector and Vanilla both remained silent for a few moments, then he said:

"So, in order to forget all this, do you want to go on a date with me? Tonight? On this cruise ship?" Vector asked nicely, hoping for approval.

Vanilla thought for a moment, then she finally said:

"Yes! Tonight. How about at 8:00?"

"Sure! That's be nice!" Vector said.

And with all that said and done, let's go over to someone else...

"Hey Sonic!" said Amy, who followed Sonic over to the end of the beach.

"Dear god what do you want now?" Sonic said.

"Listen Sonic, I know I follow you around a lot, but the thing is that I can't help it because of my crush on you! I know we've been through a lot together, especially over at Isle Dolphin-o."

"It's Isle _Delfino_!" Mario said, overhearing the conversation.

But don't you think that since this cruise ends tomorrow, that we could go on one final date tonight before we go?" Amy said, getting down on her knees and begging with her hands clutched.

Sonic thought about it for a while, and he decided it would be ok.

"Sure Ames. I'll do it. I'll do it for you."

Having heard this, Amy got up and gave Sonic a hug so tight that he would need a lockpick to get out.

"Oh, thank you, Sonic! Just don't stand me up like you did that one time!"

"I won't." Sonic said truthfully.

Later that night, Sonic actually stood Amy up...

…...

…...

…...

…...

...just kidding! He arrived on time and had this date. Vector and Vanilla also had their date that night while everyone else just ate dinner. This was after the ship finally left for Mushroom Harbor.

And another thing, later tat night when everyone was getting ready for bed, Teleko Nesus and Camora, the two weird scientists who caused craziness during the cruise, opened up their jet-goggles and took off from the ship back to someplace...their jets and their speed made them look like shooting stars from far away. This was their way of escaping unnoticed.

At the suite, or cabin or whatever you wanna call it, where Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were staying, Cream looked out the ship's window and saw what seemed to look like a shooting star but was really the two crazy lab men escaping and going elsewhere.

"Look, mommy! A shooting star!" said Cream.

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese, in response to this.

"That's nice, sweetie!" Vanilla responded.

"So...what do you wish for, Cheese?" Cream said smiling.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese responded.

"That's nice!" said Cream. "I wish that we could do this again sometime!"


	9. Daisy Cruiser, Anyone?

After all the adventures in the cruise ship were finally over, the S.S. MarioandSonic (still a weird name for a cruise ship) had arrived at the docks of Mushoom Harbor, and everyone started getting off.

"So Sonic, how was the date with Amy?" Tails asked him.

"It was fine." Sonic said.

"All right." Tails said.

Meanwhile, Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Blaze all got off the cruise ship together with some of their bags and luggage.

"My date last night with Sonic was romantic! Sonic even allowed me to kiss him."

"On the cheek or on the lips?" Blaze asked.

"The lips!"

Hearing this caused the 4 girls to gasp and giggle at once.

"That must have been good." Peach said.

"Yeah. It was almost as romantic as our night at Isle Dolphin-o!

"_Delfino._" corrected Peach.

"Right." Amy said.

Everyone else was talking about the cruise and how it went down. Wario was still bummed about getting banned from the casino, almost going after Cream, and then "spilling the beans" about it to Vanilla. And speaking of which, she and Vector were talking. Vanilla was holding Cream's hand, Cheese was floating next to Cream, and Espio and Charmy followed along.

"So yeah. We should do this another time." Vector suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe." Vanilla responded.

Bluetooth who was nearby overheard and say something.

"Oh yeah that'll be the day." said Bluetooth, looking up at the sky.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi also talked.

"This was a fun cruise!" Luigi said excitedly.

"You got that right, bro!" Mario said.

"What do you say we do this again next year?" Luigi suggested.

"Good idea!" Mario said in agreement.

Daisy overheard this conversation and got an idea.

"Hey!" Daisy shouted, running up ahead of everyone else, and getting everyone to stop for a moment.

"Since you all enjoyed this cruise, and most of you would like to do it again next year, how about we do it on my Daisy Cruiser!"

**THE END**

* * *

So did you enjoy this? Because I finished it off during the 2nd cruise that I took this year. Yeah I actually took 2 cruises. I brought my laptop on both of them. I didn't finish the story during the first cruise, and when I got back, I got too lazy to finish it. But then we went on a second cruise, and then I got the urge to finish this. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please leave a review if you feel like it.


End file.
